A little confusion
by Islea
Summary: -Es una lastima que un hombre tan hermosos y sexy- saco aire suave, Kojiro estuvo a punto de vomitar- fuera gay. Que desperdicio de hombre- con esas ultimas palabras se bajo del auto y se adentro a su casa. ... -No soy Gay- y la beso. Demostraría lo que era, un hombre al cual le gustaban las mujeres.


**Un one shot en esta fecha especial 14 de Febrero..**

**Es un mundo alterno**

* * *

-Siento haber interrumpido... su- ¿como llamarle?.. - ... momento- se disculpo volviendo a salir de la casa.

No pudo aguantar la risa, así que soltó la rienda a carcajadas. La escena que veía era para morirse de la risa y lo mejor era que la cita de uno de sus amigos los había visto y de seguro malinterpretado todo. Y ¿quien no?

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Tsubasa molesto.

-De que tu cita se ha ido con menudo pensamiento- Kojiro no paraba de reír.-Por cierto ¿que hacen los dos abrazados en el suelo?

Tsubasa y Genzo tendidos en el suelo el segundo encima del primero abrazados muy juntos, era una escena que cualquiera que no los conociera malinterpretaría.

-Este idiota- señalo Tsubasa a su amigo de la gorra encima de él, empujándolo fuerte- empezó una pelea por no se que. Terminamos golpeándonos y...

-Terminamos abrazados- contesto Genzo riendo. Él solo quería provocar a su amigo, quien parecía nervioso por su cita una chica que lo traía como loco. Los golpes los llevaron al suelo, llegando a abrazarse al mismo tiempo para detener los golpes dejando sus rostros muy cerca y para que en ese momento entrara ella y Kojiro.

-Fue tu culpa, idiota- Tsubasa estaba muy molesto, sabía que la había regado con todo con esa chica que tanto le gustaba.

-Llevare a Sanae a su casa, no creo que quiera interrumpir su cesión de abrazos y apapachos- se burlo Kojiro, mientras salía para encontrar a la chica abanicándose el rostro recargada en el un árbol con los ojos cerrados y desilusionada. Kojiro no pudo evitar seguir riendo. Cuando llego a la casa, la cual compartía con esos dos locos amigos suyos, no imagino encontrarse a una joven a punto de tocar pues Tsubasa le había dicho llegara a su casa pues le prepararía una cena y cuando ambos entraron, la escena ante sus ojos no era muy, decente.

Tsubasa fulminaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo tratando de asesinarlo con ella, entonces comprende las palabras dichas por el moreno, acababa de decirle que llevaría a Sanae a su casa...- La llevara a su casa- murmuro alto

-¿Que?- pregunto Genzo

-Kojiro dijo que iría a dejar a Sanae?- Genzo retrocedió palabras hasta recordar las del rubio. _"Llevare a Sanae a su casa, no creo que quiera interrumpir su cesión de abrazos y apapachos"_

-Uh-oh, parece que alguien esta celoso por la hermosa chica.- Genzo nunca dejada de molestar a Tsubasa

-Escucha Wakabayashi, deja de pensar en ella y cierra la boca- Genzo bufo ante la molestia de su amigo, no parecía aguantar una broma.

.

Kojiro manejo hasta la casa en la cual Sanae dijo vivía, ella iba callada y podía imaginar porque. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, no observaba nada solamente imitaba ver. Suspiro triste, nunca hubiera imaginado aquella escena.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kojiro. Muy raro preguntarle porque poco le importaba lo que le sucedía a otras personas pero ella, con los pocos minutos que la conocía, le agradaba.

-Estoy desilusionada- contesto

_¿Desilusionada? _Kojiro no entendía porque. Cuando recordó su sonrisa se ensancho, ahora se cobraría las bromas de esos dos.. -¿Por sus tendencias Sexuales?- pregunto fingiendo decepción, Sanae asintió. -siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso.

-Creo que interrumpimos un beso entre ellos dos- dijo

-Cierto- más hizo una mueca de solo imaginárselos, que fantasías mas locas- ni modo Sanae, te salió Gay. El problema es que ellos no lo quieren hacer publico.

-Es una lastima que un hombre tan hermosos y sexy- saco aire suave, Kojiro estuvo a punto de vomitar- fuera gay. Que desperdicio de hombre- con esas ultimas palabras se bajo del auto y se adentro a su casa.

Kojiro solo sonreía, había logrado ponerle el camino difícil a Tsubasa, el pobre muchacho tendría un camino muy difícil para conquistarla y de paso se llevaba a Genzo. Quien ya necesitaba una lección.

_Dos días después..._

Podría decir que a su edad, ya había dejado de creer que los hombres guapos y sexys eran para las mujeres, con sus 21 años ya había salido con 3 hombres que resultaron ser homosexuales. Taro, era muy lindo e incluso caballeroso pero al final se dio cuenta hacía donde disparaban sus gustos. Kana, había sido el segundo, se veía todo un hombre, fuerte, macho, incluso divertido, pero tuvo que ayudarle a salir del closet cuando el solo no podía admitir su sexualidad. Ken, ese chico rockero, con una gran melena negra, que tapaba su sexualidad teniendo novias. Y el cuarto con quien nunca salió y que de verdad le gustaba lo encontró en el suelo con su novio a punto de besarse, que desilusiones había recibido, tal parecía ser que era un magneto de chicos gays.

Tsubasa llego al supermercado, le había tocado hacer las compras. En uno de los pasillo la vio, observando los estantes decidiéndose en cual de todos los Shampoo elegía... dudo en acercase pero lo hizo.

-Hola- saludo, la joven era hermosa, un ángel.

-Ah... Hola- respondió al reconocer a la persona.

Estuvieron en silencio, pensando en que decir. Porque ambos estaban avergonzados, cada uno por situaciones distintas.

-Lamento lo de la otra noche.- hablo Tsubasa- por no salir.

Sanae lo observaba, en verdad que era una belleza de hombre era un lastima que fuera gay-No te preocupes- le brindo una sonrisa- yo lamento haber interrumpido su noche, el beso entre tu y tu novio.

Tsubasa, se ahogo con su propia saliva. ¿su novio? Ella en verdad creía que el era gay. Y todo era por culpa de Genzo.-Te equivocas- respondió rápido- entre Genzo y yo, no hay nada.

-Ah- parecía confusa- están juntos, son pareja, pero eres heterosexual. Aunque haya química entre los dos y se estuvieran besando.

-Claro que no- alzo la voz Tsubasa

-A mi me parece que aún no te sientes bien para salir y admitir tu sexualidad- ella lo apoyaría le ayudaría a ser como era, mostrarse sin miedo.

¿Porque esa bella joven, creía que era gay? Lo peor de todo era que él si quería salir con ella en aquella cita. -No soy gay- lo decía tan convincentemente, que quizás era cierto.

Pero su propio amigo había dicho que si lo era, ¿quien decía la verdad? o ¿acaso le estaban jugando una broma?

Abrió la boca para explicarle lo que le habían dicho mas sus dudas fueron aclaradas con la llegada de un joven que portaba una gorra negra.

-Te amo Tsubasa- se escucho decir, mientras corría al moreno y lo abrazaba por detrás.

Todas sus palabras negando lo que no eran, se habían ido por el caño. Cerro la boca, no tenía caso preguntarle si era o no verdad. El chico moreno ya lo había dicho todo.

-Suéltame Genzo- estaba más que molesto- ahora.- sus oportunidades de salir con una mujer, cualquiera, estaban tiradas, la mayoría de las mujeres en ese pasillo los veían raros.

-No seas niña- le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.- pero Te amo, Tsubasa, Te amo-

Juraba que todo el centro comercial lo había escuchado. _Que __vergüenza_  
Algunas personas se les quedaron viendo y reprobando sus acciones. Por último venía Kojiro, acompañado de Hikaru, quien al igual que Genzo no habían visto a Sanae.

-Genzo, Tsubasa es mío- dijo entre risas Hikaru, tratando de molestar mas a su amigo- los fines de semana, entre semana es tuyo. Es sábado suéltalo.

Tsubasa vio la sonrisa tierna que les daba a los tres, de seguro era por verlos pelearse por él.

No dudaba que quien el moreno fuera guapo, pero que dos hombres se pelearan por él, nunca lo vio venir.

-Solo es por un ratito- se quejo Genzo- además me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Sanae, ya escogiste el que quieres...- una tercera persona los hizo caer en la realidad- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto al ver al chico de la gorra abrazando a Tsubasa y a Kojiro riendo a carcajadas

-Creo que...- Sanae dudaba si había entendido bien- comparten el mismo novio.

Los ojos de Kojiro se agrandaron, como deseaba poder tener una cámara para poder grabarlo todo. Genzo soltó rápido a Tsubasa al igual que Hikaru lo soltó, el solamente estaba feliz, ya que su gran amigo había prometido lo que cumplió una cita para el 14 de Febrero, cinco días para ser exactos, con la prima de Tsubasa. Esa era su felicidad, lo que no esperaba era que la misma joven que los vio, abrazados uno al otro el día anterior loos llamara gay... o más bien que compartían novio. Hikaru, se escondió detrás de la carretilla, el no quería ser arrastrado a eso.

-Oye no es lo que piensas- Genzo se defendió- es solo un juego.

-¿Enserio?- Kojiro estaba gozando a lo grande.

-No.. no... no.. no- apenas le salió la voz a Tsubasa- no somos novios ni nada por el estilo-

Sanae y su amigo, Ryu, estaban confundidos, no habían visto una pareja Gay tan abierta.

-Yo no se que decir- Ryu le susurro al oído a su amiga. Sanae prefirió darles su espacio.

-Vamos Ryu, Yukari nos espera en la caja además si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la cena- miro a los tres quienes tenían una expresión rara- fue un gusto verlos de nuevo, suerte con el trío. Adiós.- se alejo con su carrito.-

-Consiganse una habitación- les dijo Kojiro dejando a los tres en una posición muy mala, en publico habían echo parecerse gays. Todo era fatal.

_14 de Febrero... 2010_

Todos festejaban el día de los enamorados y ella estaba sola. Su amiga Yukari y su novio Ryu estaban en una cita por ese día especial, sus padres le dijeron anticipadamente que estarían muy ocupados ese día. Así que solo le quedaba la soledad.

Caminaba por el parque, algo desilusionado por como terminaron las cosas, había perdido una cita importante con Sanae Nakazawa, una chica que hacía tiempo llamaba su atención. Genzo disfrutaba de su cita con su prima, Hikaru estaba con su novia Yoshiko y Kojiro viajo a ver a su prometida Maki Akamine.

Eso lo dejaba en la soldad, sin nadie y sin nada. Sin embargo sintió su suerte cambiar, en una de las bancas del parque estaba ella, Sanae, con un libro en sus manos, sola. Debía aprovechar y hacerla entender que todo era una confusión y no era Gay.

El libro en verdad estaba interesante, por lo cual no vio a la persona acercarse a ella, hasta sentirlo a la par.

-Hola- le sonrió.

-Hola... Tsubasa- miro hacía todos lados, en busca de sus pretendientes, pues no quería pasar otra vergüenza como la del supermercado.

-Quisiera arreglar las cosas- empezó a hablar- no quiero que te lleves esa impresión de mi. Yo no soy gay.

Sabía que la negación no era buena, pero no debía meterse en su vida ni nada, el solo debía darse cuenta de su camino.

-No creo que sea a mi a quien debes decirte lo que eres o no.- se levanto dejándolo solo en la banca.

-¿Porque te vas?-

-Tuve suficiente escenas románticas de tus novios en el supermercado, no quiero que vayan a pensar que te estoy acosando.

Tsubasa gimió de frustración. Era genial, la chica que le gustaba lo creía Gay y ahora lo dejaba ahí solo, porque tenía miedo de sus "novios". Como deseaba poder descuartizar a Genzo y Hikaru.

Pero Sanae paro su camino, tenía una simple curiosidad y no podía evitarlo. Regreso con él.

-Quizás tus novios me quieran matar. Pero no puedo evitarlo- Tsubasa se confundió ¿A que se refería? ...

Sanae se paro de puntitas, hasta alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso, uno que duro mas de 10 segundos, al separarse ambos suspiraron.

-Al menos valió la pena- volvió a alejarse de él

Tsubasa lleno a una conclusión, no dejaría ir a esa mujer y menos pensar de él lo que no era. La siguió hasta estar a su lado, sorprendiéndola al tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

-No soy Gay- y la beso. Demostraría lo que era, un hombre al cual le gustaban las mujeres.

_14 Febrero 2013 ... 3 años después..._

- Tsubasa Ozora ... ¿aceptas a Sanae como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla, cuidar de ella en la salud y enfermedad... hasta que la muerte los separe?- el sacerdote vio sus ojos encontrando la respuesta.

-Acepto-

-Sanae Nakazawa ... ¿aceptas a Tsubasa como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidar de él en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y riqueza... hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

-Por el poder encomendado por la santa Iglesia y en el nombre de Dios nuestro padre, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia hijo mió-

No lo dudo ni un segundo. Con un beso corto y lleno de amor, sellaban su compromiso de marido y mujer. Los invitados estallaron en aplausos levantándose de sus asientos. La madre de Tsubasa y Sanae se limpiaban las lagrimas derramadas de felicidad.

Los amigos de ambos aplaudían fuerte. Los padrinos de Tsubasa los felicitaban. Kojiro era uno de ellos, al voltear a ver al otro padrino, se sorprendió de lo que veía.

-¿Genzo Wakabayashi esta llorando?- ¿Porque nunca tenía una cámara para tenerlo como recuerdo.?

-Claro que no. Una basura me entro en el ojo.

-Si claro- reía divertido.

Tsubasa y Sanae se abrazaron, sintiéndose felices y dichosos, por el rumbo de sus vidas. Tres años atrás nunca hubieran imaginado terminar casado. Pero la vida le da giro a todo a su alrededor y aunque empezaron con mal pie terminaron con el bueno.

Tsubasa le susurro al oído a su esposa...-Si yo hubiera dejado esos pensamientos en ti, de que era gay, no estaríamos ahora aquí.

-Tienes razón Tsubasa, pero debes admitirlo. Daban la impresión de ello.

-Pero no lo soy y te lo demostré y como tres años atrás en esta fecha te digo. No soy gay. Te amo Sanae.

-Te amo Tsubasa.


End file.
